


Cupid Must've Been Drunk When I Met You

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Castiel's Family, Don't copy to another site, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Harkstiel, Lonely Castiel, M/M, SuperWood, Superwho, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: Castiel didn’t mind that Captain Jack Harkness was too busy for Valentine’s Day. And Castiel also didn’t mind that the day passed on terms that left him mostly alone. He enjoyed being surrounded by partnered humans. Of course he did.He was a being that was motherfucking made to love, OF COURSE HE DID.





	Cupid Must've Been Drunk When I Met You

 

Castiel didn’t mind that Captain Jack Harkness was too busy for Valentine’s Day. After all, the holiday was no more than a machination by humans to sell more goods and services. A machination constructed upon very dubious mythological grounds. And Castiel also didn’t mind that the day passed on terms that left him mostly alone. He enjoyed being surrounded by partnered humans. Of course he did.

He was a being that was motherfucking made to love, OF COURSE HE DID.

All right, Castiel thought; rolling his eyes at himself as he tipped back another entirely ineffective shot. All right: maybe he was annoyed.

A little.

And if anything, he was mostly just frustrated at being annoyed, period. He was an angel. Angels had millennia of experience with emotional repression. Angels, figuratively, were Above Such Things. That was all. He’d let himself become too human. His loneliness was a signal of failure to distance himself effectively.

At his left, Gael slammed down their own shot glass and leveled a glare on him like a revolver. “This is why I don’t drink with other angels, you know.”

Castiel hastily emptied his thoughts. “Oh. You heard that.”

Gael swept forefinger and thumb across their lips. “Every self-pitying spark of it. You know, here’s what I don’t get, Castiel.”

Cherubim, unlike the upper choirs, had lower tolerances for alcohol. Gael was quite drunk, although even by human standards they’d racked up an impressive bar tab. Castiel asked for an icewater and nudged it towards his sibling. “I’m sure you’re going to enlighten me whether I like it or not, Gael.”

Gael nodded emphatically. “You bet,” they said, nodding so hard that the rest of the sentence escaped and had to be rounded up a second time, “you bet I’m gonna. See, I knew your name waaaaay before you knew mine. All powerful Castiel, the one who was gonna saaaaave us all…” with every drawled syllable, Gael’s hands swept the air, “…and then the one who slapped us with concrete shoes and sank us in the Great Sea of Humanity. You are like, like, like…” they squinted, searching for words, “…like more than a seraph. You’re MYTH.” the eyes promptly went round as eggs, “You’re _LEGEND_. You _SEE ALL_.”

“I’m aware that was a _Rocky Horror_ reference, Gael, but I’m missing your point.”

The bartender shook her head at Gael’s call for another round, and so they snatched the second shot left untouched in front of Castiel. “What I meeeeeean, my dude?” The shot glass slammed down again and the bartender shot Castiel a dirty look. As if it was his doing. Honestly.

“What I meeeeeeean,” Gael hooted, “is that for an angel with the keys to the whole fuckin’ city you’re kind of a dumbass.”

Castiel huffed. “Understatement. You should drink this for a while.” He nudged the water again. Gael pretended they hadn’t seen, tucked a loose spring of crisp black hair behind their ear, and tossed him another one of those loaded weapon looks.

“Here you are, drinkin’ with me and feeling sooooo sorry for yourself,” Gael waved their other hand, “so sorry everybody IN THE BAR KNOWS. And you have no idea. No fuckin’, Goddamned–”

“Please don’t,” Castiel winced,

“Don’t interrupt me,” Gael snapped, and continued, “–motherfuckin’ CLUE. Look at me. Look at me.” They twiddled a finger in front of Castiel’s nose until he turned, jaw pulsing with annoyance.

“You’re in love with the only Fixed Point in the Universe. You. An _angel_.” Gael poked Castiel’s nose, lightly. “And he’s in love with you. God help him.”

Castiel winced again. “I wish you’d stop that. It’s unnecessary.”

“You two morons. You think that was an accident?”

“What was?”

Gael’s finger twiddled again, circling Castiel’s face. “This. You two. You think? Really? What are the odds?”

Even Castiel had to admit the odds were not in his favor. For one thing, Jack believed in angels about as much as he believed in unicorns - less, actually. He’d been killed by one recently. He was still three-quarters convinced Castiel was an alien.

Gael booped Castiel’s nose again. “Exactly.”

“We are not,” Castiel’s view reddened a little at the next word, “‘fated,’ or whatever else you think. It doesn’t work like that anymore.”

Now, Gael’s expression - even under a haze of strawberry vodka - was coy. They poked their own cheek in a sarcastic show of thoughtfulness. “Hm. Somebody woulda had to get the orders to shoot you two losers in the ass, right?”

Suspicious, Castiel narrowed his gaze at the cherubim, just pushing off of their stool. “I thought you’d all been decommissioned.”

Gael patted his arm, a little unsteadily. “That’s what youuuu think,” they drawled, waved at the bartender, and toddled towards the door. “Go get ‘em. Queen and Country, my dude. And like, clearly, so much immortal dick.”

Not sure if this was going to be a problem or not, Castiel settled up Gael’s astronomical bar tab, reassured the bartender that he was dialing Gael a cab - and hurried outside to call Jack. Even as a part of his heart danced at the prospect of being 'meant for each other' the good healthy skeptical bits were angry, and terrified.

Being fated was _never_ a good thing.

That said, it was still good to hear Jack’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr February 14, 2017.  
> Happy birthday, Merinda!


End file.
